Time Travel
by RoseAlix95
Summary: Post 3x22 - Alors qu'une jeune fille blonde contrôlant neiges et glace arrive à Storybrooke, Regina et Robin doivent faire face au retour de Marianne et à ses conséquences... Mais pourquoi Elsa tient-elle tant à tenir Regina éloignée de Marianne ? - OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais que j'ai encore « What If ? », mais avec la fin de la saison 3, je me devais de mettre sur papier mes idées pour évacuer la frustration… Donc voilà, ça donne ça… À vous de voir…**

**Tout commentaire est bon à prendre :)**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Storybrooke, 15 Avril 2014**** :**

C'était trop. Cette fois, c'était beaucoup trop. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Robin et Roland serrer Marianne dans leurs bras. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre les pitoyables excuses d'Emma, plus supporter de sentir le regard curieux des autres sur elle…

Regina, les larmes aux yeux, quitta le restaurant en courant presque. Son cœur venait de se briser une seconde fois, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle.

Robin sentit plus qu'il ne vit Regina sortir. Malgré l'étreinte de Marianne, son cœur réclamait déjà Regina, se plaignait de sa soudaine absence. Doucement, il se détacha de son épouse pour rejoindre Regina qui se dirigeait déjà vers ce qu'elle appelait une voiture.

-Regina ! Regina, attends !

La Reine accéléra le pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que tout était fini. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

L'archer courait à présent. Il était hors de question qu'elle pense que leur histoire n'avait plus lieu d'être à cause de la présence de Marianne. Son cœur ne battait que pour elle. Il l'avait immédiatement compris lorsque Marianne s'était serrée contre lui. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, son cœur appartenait à Regina et à elle seule aujourd'hui. Jamais les choses ne lui avaient paru si claires.

Enfin, il parvint à se saisir du fin poignet de sa compagne.

-Lâche-moi… le supplia-t-elle sans se retourner.

Sans lâcher sa main, Robin se plaça en face d'elle. Regina détourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

-Regina, s'il te plaît… Regarde-moi.

Tendrement, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et la força à lui faire face.

-Le retour de Marianne ne change rien quant à mes sentiments pour toi…

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Elle est ta femme, la mère de ton fils !

-Mais pour moi, elle est morte depuis des années. Je ne nie pas que j'ai éprouvé de forts sentiments pour elle, mais… Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment… Dès que je t'ai vue partir… J'ai su que c'était toi et personne d'autre.

-Je… Non. Non, ce ne serait pas… Par rapport à elle, à Roland…

-Roland connaît à peine sa mère, il est très attaché à toi. Et moi aussi… Maintenant, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, et je te laisserais, mais quoi que tu décides, sache que je ne retournerai pas auprès de Marianne.

Regina observa intensément le regard bleu. Longuement, elle l'étudia, à la recherche de mensonges, mais elle ne lisait que de la sincérité, de la détermination, et de l'amour. Tant d'amour qui n'était destiné qu'à elle, uniquement à elle. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation, celle d'être aimée pour elle, pour ce qu'elle était, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait perpétrées…

-Je t'aime, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle alors que des larmes de joie se mêlaient aux précédentes qui témoignaient de son chagrin.

Robin passa sa main sur les joues de la jeune femme, effaçant ses larmes au passage.

-Je vais parler à Marianne. Ensuite, nous rentrerons.

-Où va-t-elle aller ?

-…

-Je vais demander à Granny de s'en occuper… Et Roland ?

-Il va rentrer avec nous, il n'a pas beaucoup connu sa mère, il n'est rassuré qu'en ma présence… Ou la tienne.

Regina esquissa un faible sourire et allait embrasser son amant, soulagée, quand la voix de Marianne retentit :

-Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et avec _elle_ ?

-Rentre, je te rejoins, murmura le voleur à sa compagne.

Elle hocha la tête puis repartit à l'intérieur du Granny's chercher Henry qui devait dormir chez elle cette nuit. Immédiatement, Roland, resté à l'intérieur, lui sauta dans les bras.

-On rentre à la maison ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Oui, on rentre, sourit-elle. Henry ?

-J'arrive.

L'adolescent embrassa ses grands-parents et sa mère biologique – que Regina fusilla du regard – et quitta le restaurant avec la Reine et Roland.

En voyant son fils dans les bras de la Méchante Reine, Marianne vit rouge :

-Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils ! Lâchez-le !

Robin éloigna sa femme de Regina contre laquelle Roland s'était réfugié.

-Rentrez, je vous rejoins, répéta Robin.

Tous trois s'éloignèrent vers la voiture de la brune. Les deux garçons montèrent à l'arrière tandis que Regina s'installait au volant en jetant un dernier regard à son compagnon. Bien qu'elle le savait sincère, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de lui nouer la gorge. Et s'il changeait d'avis au contact de sa femme ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il était son Âme Sœur, ils étaient liés, aucun d'eux ne pouvait vivre loin de l'autre…

Tentant de faire taire ses angoisses, Regina démarra, s'éloignant de Robin et Marianne.

*** OUAT ***

La jeune fille rejeta sa longue tresse blonde dans son dos. Elle observa attentivement son environnement. Elle n'était pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, et encore moins dans son château auprès de son frère, sa sœur, et leurs parents. Alors où était-elle ?

*** OUAT ***

-Tu la laisses prendre notre fils ? Cette femme… C'est un monstre, Robin !

-Marianne, écoute-moi ! tenta Robin en l'attrapant par les poignets alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Elle va sûrement lui faire du mal pour me punir d'avoir aidé Blanche-Neige !

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non, enfin ! Elle a changé, elle s'est réconciliée avec Blanche-Neige.

-Pourquoi la défends-tu ? Elle vient de nous prendre notre fils !

-Elle a emmené Roland parce que je le lui ai demandé, Marianne. Elle l'a ramené _chez nous_.

-Chez… ? Robin, ne me dis pas que… Tu… Elle et toi, vous…

Le voleur baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait tant d'infliger une telle douleur à cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée durant des années…

-Je suis désolé, Marianne.

-De toutes les femmes… C'est elle que tu as choisie… Ma meurtrière.

-Je sais.

Même si, techniquement, aujourd'hui, Regina n'avait pas pu tuer Marianne en raison de l'intervention d'Emma.

-Je sais qu'elle aurait dû être la responsable de ta mort, mais… Ce n'est pas le cas puisqu'Emma t'a sauvée.

-Oui, elle m'a sauvée… De ta maîtresse !

-Tu étais morte, Marianne ! Regina est ma compagne depuis à peine quelques semaines ! Je t'ai pleurée pendant des années, mais aujourd'hui…

-Tu m'as remplacée par cette femme cruelle et sans cœur, acheva Marianne, les larmes aux yeux. C'est parfaitement clair.

-Regina vient de nous sauver la vie à tous ! Elle n'est plus cette Reine qui t'a condamnée à mort.

-Alors va la rejoindre ! Mais ne reviens pas vers moi ensuite quand elle t'aura fait souffrir !

-Marianne, je…

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Va-t'en ! hurla la jeune femme en larmes.

-Très bien… Pour Roland… Si tu veux le voir…

-Va-t'en !

-Je vais vous ramener, Robin.

David et Emma venaient de sortir du Granny's. Robin accepta d'un signe de tête la proposition du Prince tandis qu'Emma reconduisait Marianne à l'intérieur avec un regard désolé pour le voleur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 :)**

**Merci pour les reviews, mises en fav' et follows, moi qui pensais que la fic n'intéresserait pas du tout…**

**Par contre je pars en vacances aujourd'hui et ne rentre que le 28 au soir donc pas de publications d'ici là :(**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Elle avait finalement compris où elle se trouvait. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Storybrooke n'existait plus depuis des années… Elle avait à peine 10 ans lorsqu'elle avait été forcée de la quitter…

Instinctivement, elle prit le chemin de son ancien chez elle, ne s'étonnant pas de voir les rues désertes puisqu'elle-même n'était pas censée s'y trouver.

*** OUAT ***

Regina finit de border Roland et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, trésor.

-Regina ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ma maman ne veut pas que je sois avec toi ?

-… Parce que… Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi, et ta maman pense que tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi, elle a peur que je sois méchante avec toi, que je te fasse du mal.

-Mais t'es pas méchante.

Regina esquissa un sourire.

-Je sais, mais ta maman, elle, ne le sait pas. Allez, il faut dormir pour devenir un grand garçon.

-Je suis déjà grand, protesta Roland en bâillant.

-Bien sûr, mais tu grandiras encore si tu te reposes bien.

-Comme Henry ?

-Oui, comme Henry. Mais même lui va encore grandir, sourit la Reine en songeant soudain que son fils avait effectivement déjà bien grandi en un an, presque un adolescent…

-Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec mon papa ?

-… Euh… Je… Je n'en sais rien… Nous…

-Si vous vous mariez, je pourrais t'appeler Maman ?

-Je… Écoute… Roland, tu as déjà une maman, non ?

-Oui, mais… Si tu te maries avec Papa, tu seras ma deuxième Maman, non ?

-Eh bien… Oui, mais…

-Alors je peux t'appeler Maman ?

-Je doute que cela plaise à ta mère.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est _elle_, ta mère.

-Mais…

-Écoute, tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites, mais devant ta maman…

-Je le fais pas ?

-Voilà.

-Maman ?

-J'arrive, Henry. Allez, dodo.

Elle embrassa Roland une dernière fois avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter la chambre pour accompagner Henry dans la sienne.

-Tu me bordais aussi, murmura l'adolescent.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : tu me bordais aussi avant.

-C'est vrai, se contenta de dire Regina qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son fils.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

-… Parce que tu ne le voulais plus.

Henry hocha la tête. En voyant sa mère agir de cette façon avec un autre enfant que lui, un sentiment d'envie s'était immédiatement emparé de lui. Ces gestes tendres et ces regards emplis d'affection n'étaient jusque-là destinés qu'à lui et lui seul. Et voilà qu'un autre enfant prenait sa place et l'appelait « Maman ». Ce simple mot qu'il lui avait refusé tant de fois avant leur séparation un an plus tôt. Bien sûr, il s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps que les marques d'affection de Regina lui manquaient, ses étreintes maternelles, ces baisers le soir avant d'aller dormir. Il adorait Emma, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas très maternelle ou affectueuse, contrairement à sa mère adoptive. Et voir un autre avoir droit à cela, c'était… Injuste. Regina n'osait plus tenter quoi que ce soit auprès de lui, mais au bout de trois semaines, ce petit garçon s'était vu aménager une chambre et octroyer toute la tendresse de Regina.

-Tu lui as fait une chambre aussi.

-Oui, puisque Robin passe ses nuits ici, nous avons pensé que ce serait plus facile ainsi. Est-ce que… Ça te dérange ?

-De toute façon, si c'était le cas, tu lui dirais pas de partir, marmonna Henry en espérant que sa mère ne le comprendrait pas.

-Henry, tu es jaloux ? sourit Regina qui avait bien compris les paroles de son fils.

-Non, c'est juste que… C'est super rapide, non ? Entre toi et Robin des Bois ? Et cette chambre…

Les craintes que Regina tentait de dissimuler par son sourire se confirmèrent. Sa gorge se noua. Et si Henry lui demandait de choisir entre lui et Robin ? Elle se sentait incapable de prendre cette décision. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son cœur, ses sentiments pour le voleur s'étaient décuplés, et être séparée de lui trop longtemps transformait vite le vide qu'elle ressentait en douleur vive.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Ben… Vous habitez déjà ensemble, et tu t'occupes de Roland comme si…

-Comme s'il était mon fils ? C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète ?

-… Peut-être un peu, oui…

-Henry, tu es mon fils, tu le sais très bien. Même Miss Swan ne peut changer cela. Tu as ta chambre ici, je n'y ai pas touché depuis ton départ. Mais c'est toi qui as pris tes distances, qui es parti.

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux me le faire payer ?!

-Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu es parti, pendant plus d'un an, tu m'as rejetée, me répétant que tu me détestais… Et même si aujourd'hui tu le regrettes, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Henry. Tu vas bientôt avoir 13 ans, j'ai manqué deux de tes anniversaires, et je ne semblais pas te manquer. Et maintenant, tu refuses que je donne à un autre enfant ce que tu n'as pas voulu ?

-Je ne me souvenais pas de toi pour mes 12 ans ! protesta Henry.

-Et pour tes 11 ans ? As-tu seulement demandé à me voir ?

-Non, mais… Ça a rien à voir !

-Bien sûr que si, Henry. Tu es jaloux de l'attention que je porte à un autre enfant, attention que tu as rejetée pendant des mois.

-Alors tu me remplaces, en fait.

-Non, Henry, pas du tout. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime, je te l'ai dit. Personne, tu m'entends, _personne_ ne peut te remplacer. Tu m'as fait mal, et je veux que tu le comprennes. Mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je vais m'occuper davantage de Roland que de toi, d'accord ?

-… D'accord… Alors… Tu vas me border, moi aussi ?

*** OUAT ***

David stoppa la voiture devant l'imposante maison de Regina. Voyant que Robin ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, le Prince attend quelques minutes. Et enfin, le voleur prend la parole :

-Vous croyez qu'elle le savait ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'elle aurait dû être celle qui a tué Marianne si Emma…

-Non.

-Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous.

-On peut douter de beaucoup de choses venant de Regina, mais certainement pas de son amour pour vous. Si elle avait su pour Marianne, elle ne vous aurait jamais laissé l'approcher. Ç'aurait été bien trop cruel… Et Regina se refuse à faire souffrir les personnes qu'elle aime pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Ou les rares fois où elle a commis cette erreur, elle a culpabilisé bien trop… Bien trop pour réussir à se montrer aussi heureuse qu'elle l'est avec vous.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Par Snow. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est Regina qui lui a enseigné ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai. Elle lui répétait souvent qu'aimer, c'est savoir faire passer l'autre avant soi quand il le faut. Et que si on ne le faisait pas, on était indigne de l'amour que nous portait l'autre personne.

-Regina ? répéta Robin, incrédule.

-Apparemment, oui, sourit David qui comprenait tout à fait l'étonnement de l'archer.

-… Je ne devrais pas m'en étonner… Elle a voulu que nous cessions de nous voir il y a quelques jours. Elle pensait que si Zelena venait à apprendre pour nous, Roland et moi serions alors en danger.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix, selon moi. Aussi bien pour vous et Roland que pour Regina ou nous tous.

-Sauf pour Marianne.

-Peut-être est-ce un mal pour un bien… Si vous avez choisi Regina contre la mère de Roland, c'est qu'un lien fort vous unit, un lien bien plus fort que celui qui vous unissait à Marianne, croyez-moi.

-Vous pensez réellement que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

-À vous de me répondre.

-Égoïstement, je dirais que oui, mais… Même si je ne ressens plus aucun sentiment amoureux envers Marianne… Je m'en veux de la faire tant souffrir.

-C'est compréhensible. Comment comptez-vous faire pour Roland ?

-Nous venons de lui aménager une chambre chez Regina. Il la considère comme sa mère, vous savez.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre…

Un long silence se fit alors dans la voiture.

-Vous pensez qu'elle doit le savoir ? demanda Robin.

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'elle était responsable pour Marianne ?

-Je pense que personne ne devrait le savoir. Comment le saviez-vous, vous ?

-Le Shérif de Nottingham. Il était présent à l'exécution. Il a tenu à me l'annoncer en personne.

-Cela n'a pas dû être facile.

-Quand je l'ai appris… Je me suis demandé comment je pourrais vivre sans elle… Et puis j'ai pensé à Roland… Il était tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle… Mais étrangement, je n'ai jamais réussi à en vouloir à la Méchante Reine. Et quand je l'ai rencontrée lors de votre retour dans notre monde, je n'ai pas pu faire le lien entre elle et ce monstre qu'on m'avait décrit et qui m'avait privé de la femme que j'aimais. Je n'ai vu que sa tristesse, ses blessures…

-Alors vous devriez aller la retrouver maintenant, elle doit être en train de s'angoisser comme pas possible en vous attendant.

-Vous avez raison.

Robin adressa un sourire reconnaissant à David et quitta l'habitacle de la voiture pour rejoindre sa compagne, assise dans son sofa et un verre de cidre à moitié vide en main, qui l'attendait dans le salon seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers les vitres des fenêtres.

-Regina ?

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard anxieux. Le voleur s'assit à ses côtés. Il devait à tout prix la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis malgré sa discussion – ou plutôt dispute – avec Marianne.

-Roland m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'appeler Maman, murmura la brune en reportant son attention sur son verre qu'elle avait la ferme intention de remplir à nouveau.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu ? demanda Robin sur le même ton.

-Qu'il pouvait m'appeler comme il le souhaitait… Mais pas en présence de sa mère.

-Regina…

-Je sais trop ce que ça fait que d'être remplacée par une autre.

-Pour l'instant, Marianne n'a pas demandé à voir Roland.

Regina fronça les sourcils et se tourna à nouveau vers Robin. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle à ce point ignorer son enfant ?

-Elle a beaucoup à gérer, je suis sûr qu'elle aura changé d'avis demain. Et si c'est le cas, il faudra lui trouver un logement pour qu'elle puisse accueillir Roland quelques jours.

-Tu envisages une garde partagée ?

-Une garde partagée ?

-Que Roland passe une semaine avec toi et une avec elle, explicita la Reine.

-Oh. Non, je ne pense pas, Roland ne la connaît pas assez pour passer autant de temps seul avec elle. D'autant qu'elle a dû lui faire peur en s'en prenant à toi.

-Oui, il m'a demandé pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas que je m'approche de lui.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-La vérité : que sa mère avait peur que je m'en prenne à lui, parce que j'avais fait de mauvaises choses par le passé.

-Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas méchante, et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'appeler Maman.

-Il a raison sur un point : tu n'es pas méchante.

Regina eut un sourire amer.

-Ta femme et la majorité de la ville ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi.

-Tu viens de sauver cette ville, et pour la troisième fois à ce que j'ai compris. Alors qu'il y a quelques années à peine, tu ne souhaitais que leur malheur. Tu as sauvé l'enfant de la femme que tu as haïe pendant des années. Je pense qu'ils peuvent au moins reconnaître cela.

-La plupart d'entre eux sont bornés. Quoi que je fasse, rien ne va. Et je pense que ta chère femme ne va rien arranger en rappelant tous mes actes passés.

-Je pense que Snow et David vont se charger de l'en empêcher.

-Comment cela ?

-David semble vouloir éviter de faire des vagues.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

-David ?

-Il m'a reconduit ici après ma discussion avec Marianne.

-Oh.

-Il ne veut pas qu'elle ravive la peur chez les gens.

-Évidemment…

-Regina, je suis sûr que cela ira.

-J'en doute. Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort…

-Je te protégerai.

-Elle reste ta femme.

-N'y a-t-il pas une façon pour qu'elle ne le soit plus ?

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas rester marié avec elle alors que toi et moi…

-Tu veux… Divorcer ?

-Si cela signifie annuler mon mariage, alors oui.

-… Je… Oui, c'est effectivement cela, mais… Tu devrais y aller doucement. Nous pouvons très bien attendre.

-Je ne veux pas faire de toi une maîtresse.

Regina sourit tendrement au voleur, touchée.

-Robin, je comprends, mais cela peut attendre, je t'assure. Laisse-la s'habituer à ce monde, à la situation.

-Mais…

-Dans ce monde, du moment que vous ne formez plus un couple, que vous êtes séparés, je ne suis plus ta maîtresse.

-J'aime que les choses soient claires.

-Je le sais. Mais nous pouvons nous occuper de tout cela demain. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais me reposer.

-Très bien. Je…

Mais avant que Robin ne puisse finir sa phrase, le couple entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Regina se leva, prête à mettre dehors l'intrus, quand une jeune fille blonde entra dans le salon.

-Maman ?

**Une 'tite review pour me donner vos avis ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis, le chapitre 3 :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça motive ^_^**

**Petite réponse à Regal**** : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ma fic alors que tu sembles ne pas le faire d'ordinaire, et merci de tes compliments :) Mais je vais être franche, j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'une amitié entre David et Regina, mais je ne les vois pas vraiment en couple. Peut-être que je tenterais (et je dis bien tenter) un OS, pour te faire plaisir, et quand j'aurai le temps, mais pour l'instant, je suis débordée, entre mes fics, le code et le permis à passer avant Janvier (et je suis loin de tout maîtriser…), et je comptais réviser mes cours d'Histoire pour bien maîtriser les bases en L2. Donc, j'ai du boulot et plus beaucoup d'avance dans mes fics, il faut bien l'avouer (ce que je déteste). (en fait, la réponse était pas si petite…)**

**Un merci spécial à raspberry63 pour la relecture (même si elle trouve la situation « étrange ») et ses encouragements, et à Ailec22 qui m'a donné quelques idées pour les chapitres à venir :)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**.**

**Storybrooke, 15 Avril 2014**** :**

Tout le monde avait quitté le Granny's. Ne restaient que Marianne, Emma, Hook, Clochette, David, et Snow qui n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer afin de coucher Neal et avoir l'occasion de dormir avant que celui ne la réveille en pleurant pour manger.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous protégiez cette femme ! Elle a tenté de vous tuer et vous…

-Marianne, j'en ai bien conscience, soupira Snow. Mais elle nous a sauvé la vie à tous plusieurs fois, et pas plus tard qu'hier, elle a sauvé notre fils.

-Et avez-vous oublié tous ces actes ignobles qu'elle a commis ? Elle m'a même volé ma famille, mon mari, mon fils.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, elle vous a rien volé, vous étiez morte, intervint Emma.

-Oui. Parce qu'_elle_ m'a condamnée à mort.

-Pas que je veuille la défendre, mais en aidant ma mère, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je veux dire, vous saviez ce qu'il se passerait si vous vous faisiez prendre.

-Et c'est normal, selon vous ?

-Ben… Au vu de mes cours d'histoire… J'ai pas beaucoup vu de souverains être tendres avec les gens qui aidaient les hors-la-loi… Jusque-là, elle est dans la norme, si on oublie sa quête de vengeance.

-Emma, la réprimanda sa mère.

-Ben quoi ? Me dis pas que ton père n'a jamais condamné personne à mort ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu sais pas ce que ces gens avaient fait pour mériter ça.

-De toute façon, cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être, ajouta Tinkerbell à l'adresse de Marianne. Si Robin ne vous a pas choisie, c'est parce que Regina est son Âme Sœur, il ne peut pas vivre sans elle.

-Robin m'aime ! Elle lui a sûrement jeté un sort, voilà tout !

-J'ai indiqué à Regina qu'il serait son Véritable Amour avant même que vous ne le rencontriez. Si elle avait eu le courage de le rejoindre à l'époque, jamais il n'aurait posé les yeux sur vous.

-Vous êtes folle !

-Je suis une fée, et la poussière de fée ne se trompe jamais ! rétorqua Clochette, vexée.

-Mais…

-Écoutez, c'est simple, si Robin a choisi Regina contre vous, c'est qu'il y a une raison, coupa David. Et sincèrement, je doute qu'elle ait eu besoin de lui jeter le moindre sort, c'est plutôt votre mari qui a toujours été prévenant envers Regina alors qu'elle le repoussait. Et ce, alors même qu'il savait qu'elle était responsable de votre disparition.

-C'est pour cela que je pense que…

-Que quoi ? Que Regina, qui a toujours eu peur d'aimer à nouveau après Daniel, a jeté un sort à Robin ? s'énerva Snow. C'est stupide !

-Qui est… ?

-Peu importe, de toute façon, nous ne vous suivrons pas, Marianne. Oh, et évitez de raconter à qui veut l'entendre que Regina est votre « meurtrière », vous risqueriez de créer une panique, et nous ne voulons pas de cela. D'autant qu'elle a fait bien des efforts pour changer ces deux dernières années.

-Et vous vous êtes tous laissés prendre ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Je comprends votre colère, mais vous perdez votre temps. Je suis même pas sûre que Regina vous ait reconnue tout à l'heure.

-Non, elle ignore tout de son implication dans la mort de Marianne, confirma le Prince.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? opposa Marianne. C'est une sorcière manipulatrice et…

-Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'elle se souvient de la centaine de personnes qu'elle a fait exécuter ?

-Je…

Marianne ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il semblait en effet peu probable que la Reine l'ait un jour considérée comme une prisonnière particulière ou qu'elle la remarque assez pour retenir son visage…

-Donc c'est simple, poursuivit Emma. Ou vous vous taisez, ou on vous fait taire.

-Vous me menacez ?

-Je vous expose les faits. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une révolte sur les bras juste parce que vous pensez que Regina vous a volé votre famille.

-Le fait est que c'est le cas.

-Vous avez perdu votre famille à l'instant même où vous avez décidé d'aider Blanche-Neige, c'est tout. Et Robin semble avoir tourné la page depuis longtemps. Vous aviez accepté votre mort imminente, vous pouvez accepter ça, non ? Imaginez quand même que vous avez fait peur à votre propre fils en vous en prenant à Regina ! Réfléchissez deux secondes ! Si elle était aussi dangereuse aujourd'hui, elle serait enfermée, pas avec nous au restaurant !

Marianne soupira. Manifestement, aucun d'eux n'entendrait raison, ils se plaçaient tous en protecteurs pour cette sorcière. Alors elle baissa les bras… Pour l'instant, du moins.

*** OUAT ***

La blonde avait les yeux rivés sur Regina. Sur sa mère. C'était impossible… Comment pouvait-elle se trouver là, elle aussi ? Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir été la seule que Rumplestiltskin avait capturé… Cette boîte dans laquelle il l'avait enfermée l'avait transportée dans un autre monde… Ou plutôt ramenée dans le monde où elle était née… Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi la maison et la ville étaient-elles intactes ?

-Maman…

Regina s'était figée. « _Maman_ » ? « _Maman_ » ? Pourquoi cette fille l'appelait-elle _Maman_ ? Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui à voir une mère en elle ?

-Regina ? Tu connais… ?

Robin s'était levé et placé aux côtés de Regina, prêt à la défendre si besoin était. La jeune fille ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant.

-Papa ?

Le couple échangea un regard perdu. Seulement, il semblait que la jeune blonde était aussi perdue qu'eux.

-Maman ? C'est moi, Elsa.

-Je… Qui ? finit par articuler la brune.

-Elsa, répéta la blonde. Ta fille. _Votre_ fille.

-Je n'ai pas de fille. Et encore moins avec Robin, je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas.

-Mais…

Elsa ne comprenait pas. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils ne pas se souvenir d'elle ? Rumplestiltskin leur avait-il jeté un sort après l'avoir emprisonnée ? Mais cela n'expliquait pas qu'elle se retrouve à Storybrooke… À moins que…

-Quand sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Pardon ?

-Quand sommes-nous ? La date d'aujourd'hui ?

-Le 15 avril. Pourquoi ?

-Et l'année ?

-2014.

-Oh. Je comprends mieux maintenant… Je ne suis même pas encore née.

Elsa calcula rapidement. Sa mère avait accouché à 8 mois et demi de grossesse exactement. Ce qui voulait dire, ou qu'elle venait d'être conçue, ou qu'elle était sur le point de l'être…

-Comment ai-je atterri ici ?

-Parce que nous sommes censés le savoir ? répliqua Regina froidement, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'avait dit cette inconnue.

-Je me doute bien que tu ne me crois pas… J'ai déjà du mal à y croire moi-même…

-Comment aurais-tu atterri ici ? demanda Robin qui semblait nettement moins agressif que sa compagne.

-Ça, je n'en sais rien. J'étais au château avec Anna et Roland quand Rumplestiltskin est apparu et m'a enfermée dans une boîte. Je n'en suis ressortie que tout à l'heure, la boîte se trouvait dans une grange.

-Qui est Anna ?

-Ma petite sœur, mais ce n'est pas…

-Une sœur ? répéta Regina.

-Écoutez, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… Je dois retourner chez moi avant de modifier votre passé.

-Je crains que cela ne soit déjà fait, la contredit Robin.

-D'autant que nous ne savons pas comment vous… _Te_ ramener chez toi, ajouta Regina.

-Mais… Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Ils vont tous s'inquiéter pour moi ! paniqua Elsa.

-Je comprends, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Tante Zelena avait bien un sortilège qui permettait de voyager dans le temps, non ?

-… « Tante Zelena » a failli me tuer et tuer l'enfant de Blanche avec ce sort, répliqua Regina, légèrement choquée d'entendre « sa » fille appeler sa demi-sœur « Tante »…

-Oh… Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Peut-être devrions-nous aller interroger Rumplestiltskin ? suggéra Robin. S'il est celui qui t'a emprisonnée…

-Il n'était pas au Granny's tout à l'heure, murmura la Reine. Et je préfèrerais être sûre que Belle ne soit pas avec lui quand nous irons le voir. Elle, Ruby, Ashley, et Blanche ont prévu d'aller faire quelques achats pour le bébé demain matin, nous en profiterons pour rendre une petite visite à Gold.

-D'accord… soupira Elsa. Où puis-je dormir ?

-Je suppose que tu connais la maison.

-Je sais que ma chambre n'est pas encore faite, mais est-ce que je peux… ?

-Fais comme chez toi.

-Merci.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la première chambre d'amis qui deviendrait sa chambre d'ici quelques mois à peine. Regina la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse l'étage et Robin l'enlaça tendrement. Il sentait bien l'angoisse et la colère qui envahissaient sa compagne à l'idée qu'on leur avait enlevé – qu'on leur enlèverait ? – leur fille.

-Une fille… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu te rends compte ?

-Deux, rectifia l'archer.

-Pardon ?

-Deux filles. Elsa a mentionné une sœur, Anna, sa cadette.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants…

-Comment cela ?

-Lorsque j'étais mariée au Roi… Après deux premières fausse-couches… Je suis tombée enceinte une troisième fois, mais… Bien que j'ai mené ma grossesse à terme, l'accouchement s'est mal passé et…

Les sanglots qu'elle retenait nouaient la gorge de Regina. Elle n'osait pas regarder le voleur.

-L'enfant est mort-né, acheva Robin qui se trouvait dans le Royaume de Léopold à cette époque.

-Comment… ?

-Cela a été annoncé le jour où je suis revenu au village qui bordait le château.

-… Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était un petit garçon, mais que l'accouchement avait été trop difficile, et qu'il y avait eu des… Dommages.

-Peut-être, mais…

-Irréversibles, coupa Regina toujours sans regarder Robin. En aucune façon je ne suis censée pouvoir concevoir de nouveau un enfant.

-Il semble que si. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ?

-Impossible. Ils étaient les plus compétents.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais ce monde où nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui semble bien plus évolué que celui d'où nous venons. Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir les médecins une nouvelle fois ?

-Tu penses vraiment que… ?

-Bien sûr. Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux.

-Très bien… Je prendrai rendez-vous avec Whale demain.

-Parfait, sourit Robin en resserrant son étreinte. Et si nous allions nous entraîner ? Si nous devons faire deux magnifiques petites filles, nous devons nous dépêcher.

-Pas ce soir, refusa Regina en se détachant. Je suis fatiguée… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces dernières heures. Il me faut un peu de temps pour accepter… Tout ce qui vient de se produire.

-Comme tu veux… soupira l'archer, légèrement déçu.

**.**

**Storybrooke, 16 Avril 2014**** :**

Après 3h passées à se tourner et se retourner dans les bras de Robin sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, Regina avait décidé d'avaler ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de prendre : un somnifère. C'est pourquoi le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle se réveilla seule dans son grand lit et qu'une douce odeur de pancakes semblait emplir la demeure toute entière… Minute ! Robin ne savait pas se servir du gaz. Alors qui ?

La Reine se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre en soie, et descendit à la cuisine où se trouvaient Henry, Roland, Robin, et une jeune fille blonde… Elsa. C'était donc elle qui cuisinait… Et parfaitement bien de surcroît.

-Maman ! Elsa a préparé des pancakes ! lança Roland avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Robin s'approcha de Regina et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer un « Je leur ai tout expliqué. » à l'oreille. La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Elsa éteignit le gaz tout en déposant son dernier pancake dans une assiette où s'entassaient déjà les précédents.

Seul Henry semblait ne pas se formaliser de la présence d'Elsa. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il en donnait. En réalité, il était dévasté. Sa mère allait le remplacer. Elle aurait bientôt ses propres enfants – deux filles, apparemment – et lui serait relégué au rang d'étranger. Roland, lui au moins, était le fils de Robin. Mais lui, Henry ? Il était le fils d'Emma, le petit-fils de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant… Il n'avait plus sa place ici. Regina allait fonder une famille avec Robin, cette fille blonde en était la preuve.

D'abord, il n'avait pas vu la ressemblance entre elles. Puis il l'avait observée plus attentivement et avait remarqué la forme de son visage, ses cheveux aussi lisses et soyeux que ceux de sa mère bien que blonds et plus longs, même ses lèvres étaient identiques à celles de Regina. Et elle cuisinait tout aussi bien. La Regina de son époque avait dû lui apprendre.

Henry soupira. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez ses grands-parents où l'attendait Emma pour aller visiter un appartement. Finalement, c'était mieux ainsi. Il serait avec sa mère biologique et Regina serait avec ses enfants biologiques. Ses _vrais_ enfants, contrairement à lui. Après tout, si Regina lui préférait Roland et bientôt ses deux filles, c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle n'était plus sa mère, qui l'avait rejetée…

-Henry ? Tu ne manges pas ? s'inquiéta Regina, tirant ainsi l'adolescent de ses pensées.

-J'ai pas faim… Et puis 'Ma m'attend pour visiter un nouvel appart', elle est pressée d'emménager ailleurs que chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère.

-Oh… Très bien, je vais te ramener, lâcha Regina en cachant au mieux sa déception.

-Je vais rassembler mes affaires.

Henry quitta rapidement la cuisine et Elsa le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Tu es en train de faire une erreur, murmura-t-elle, le ton si bas qu'Henry douta un instant qu'elle ait vraiment parlé.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que Maman t'aime moins que nous.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je vais aller habiter avec…

-Emma ? J'en doute. Je t'ai toujours connu ici, jamais avec Emma.

-Peut-être, mais tu vas pas naître tout de suite, non plus.

Elsa se pinça les lèvres. Elle espérait ne pas avoir empêché sa conception. Elle en connaissait la date, mais pas le moment exact… Mais pour l'instant, elle était là. Donc ou sa mère était enceinte depuis hier, ou elle ne l'était pas encore, et la jeune fille devrait redoubler d'efforts pour le savoir. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure que l'avenir de sa famille et le sien ne seraient pas mis en danger.

En voyant l'expression d'Elsa, Henry comprit immédiatement qu'il avait tort.

-Attends, tu… Bientôt ?

-D'ici la fin de l'année. Ne dis rien à personne, Maman n'est pas au courant.

-Elle m'a remplacé encore plus vite que ce que je pensais alors… marmonna l'adolescent.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Maman t'aime autant que nous et tu es en train de lui faire de la peine à te comporter ainsi !

-Je suis sûr que non maintenant qu'elle a Robin et Roland. Emma, elle, elle a que moi avec elle.

-Ah d'accord… Tu es très exclusif, en fait… Tu aimes bien qu'on ne s'occupe que de toi… Tu es bien différent du frère que je connais.

Le regard d'Elsa brillait de déception et Henry préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle, qui avait toujours pris modèle sur son aîné, découvrait qu'il était en réalité très égoïste et centré sur lui-même… Une véritable surprise quand on savait ce qu'il deviendrait…


End file.
